As the use of computers and computer-based networks continues to expand, content providers are preparing and distributing more and more content in electronic form. This content includes traditional media such as books, magazines, newspapers, newsletters, manuals, guides, references, articles, reports, documents, etc., that exist in print, as well as electronic media in which the aforesaid content exists in digital form or is transformed from print into digital form through the use of a scanning device. The Internet, in particular, has facilitated the wider publication of digital content through downloading and display of images of content. As data transmission speeds increase, more and more images of pages of content are becoming available online. A page image allows a reader to see the page of content as it would appear in print.
Some readers, however, may have computing devices with displays, which are sized differently from the display for which a page image is originally formatted. Also, some readers may wish to view the text in a page image in a varyingly-sized window within a display. In one embodiment, a consent provider can generate and maintain different versions of the same content to accommodate for various display embodiments. This approach; however, can be inefficient and costly. The present invention is directed to providing a page image file, which is configured to automatically adapt itself to be rendered on displays or windows of various sizes.